Come Back To Me
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Wat if wen Bella jumped off a cliff, she hits her head on a rock & lost her memories, except that there was an Edward in her life but she doesnt know how he looks like but only knew his voice. What if Jacob pretended to be Edward? Full summary inside. R
1. Preface

Come Back To Me

Summary: Set in New Moon. What if Bella jumped of the cliff, hit her head on a rock, and lost all of her memories? She doesn't remember anything or anyone, but just the fact that there is an Edward in her life, though she doesn't remember how he looks like, she knows his voice by heart. But what if Jacob, desperate to have Bella as his own, pretends to be Edward, despite the fact that Bella doesn't believe him? Alice gets a vision of what happened to Bella, but it wasn't clear enough for Jacob was interfering. Will Edward come back once he finds out what occurred to Bella? Will Jacob succeed in his plan pretending to be Edward to get Bella for himself? Will Bella ever find out that Jacob isn't Edward by finding the real "voice"?

Pairings: Same Same

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything but the plot of the story.

* * *

I wish his words wouldn't replay over and over in my head. _"It's as if I never existed."_

How does he expect me to not remember, to forget his existence when he has already made a major impact in my life? His skin, pale white and ice cold, shimmering under the radiant sun; his body, hard as marble; his hair, disheveled but perfect; his lips, perfectly contoured; those topaz eyes, dazzling me every time—how can I just throw those memories away when they are all tattooed in my mind? It's impossible, like trying to follow the rainbow to the pot of gold, or trying to convince Charlie that Edward only wants what's best for me.

Edward Cullen is _my_ life.

I don't know what I would have done here at rainy Forks if he hadn't stepped in to save me. Heck I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for Edward and his family. He is and _will_ be a big part of my life. And nothing can ever change that. Not even death itself.

* * *

So watcha think?

Please tell me whether I should continue or not.

Thank you!


	2. Insanity

Come Back To Me

Summary: Set in New Moon. What if Bella jumped of the cliff, hit her head on a rock, and lost all of her memories? She doesn't remember anything or anyone, but just the fact that there is an Edward in her life, though she doesn't remember how he looks like, she knows his voice by heart. But what if Jacob, desperate to have Bella as his own, pretends to be Edward, despite the fact that Bella doesn't believe him? Alice gets a vision of what happened to Bella, but it wasn't clear enough for Jacob was interfering. Will Edward come back once he finds out what occurred to Bella? Will Jacob succeed in his plan pretending to be Edward to get Bella for himself? Will Bella ever find out that Jacob isn't Edward by finding the real "voice"?

Pairings: Same Same

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything but the plot of the story.

Dedicated to LovingEdwardCullenSince1901 (You've wanted to read this story in a long time… twuddy)

* * *

Bella's POV

"Hey Bells! School's almost starting. You better hurry up." Charlie called to me from the living room.

"Ok." I replied monotonously. It had been about four months since Ed—_he_ left because his father was offered a better job somewhere in California. I still couldn't get myself to say it. It felt like their name was a curse, a burning fire. Though I think it was because of the incident that had happened with Jasper and I a while back. It would have been impossible for _them_ to live someplace where the sun never refuses to shine.

I placed a black headband on my head then grabbed my bag, which was sitting on my desk chair. I ran downstairs and almost lost my balance on the last step. It was a good thing that I had supported myself using the hand rails.

"I don't think you'd have enough time to grab some breakfast so I placed some granola bars on the kitchen counter. I'll be home early today. See you later." My dad said as he was reaching for the doorknob.

"Ok dad. I'll see you later."

I grabbed the granola bars, unwrapped it and started chewing. Charlie's cruiser was already pulling out of the driveway and then he was no where in sight.

I was about to open the door when I heard someone tap at the door leading towards the backyard. I turned around to check if anyone was there but nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but decided to shrug it off.

The rain wasn't pouring today which was unusual here at Forks. I made my way to my truck and opened the door. I tossed my bag on the passenger seat and started my engine. It took me about five tries to get it to start. The loud roaring of the engine had scared me. This was unusual because I had already gotten used to it but it seems that I had forgotten how my car had sounded.

Was it because I was out in my own world for the past four months that I had forgotten what everything looked like? How they sound like? Or how they feel like?

I had been feeling so much better nowadays though. I had started hanging out with my friends and driving to La Push once in a while to hang out with Jacob. But it still felt like a big chunk of me was missing, lost in a dessert, drifted away at sea.

I pulled out of the driveway and started driving to school.

I went to reach the radio but my hand didn't touch a single knob or button. I took a quick peek and had realized there was a big hole in the middle of my dashboard. Oh yeah, I forgot, I had inexplicably pulled it out the day that _they_ had left. Too many memories of _them_ would just kill me inside _and_ out.

In no time, I had reached Forks High School. I had found a spot near the benches. I breathed deeply. Usually, _his_ car would be parked next to mine. I pinched myself for trying to remember.

I made my way to my first period when I was stopped by none other than Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella! Nice day don't you think?" He asked me as he leaned in closer.

"Uhm… Yes. It's quite nice outside." I answered trying to walk pass Mike.

"So you want me to walk you to class? I have time."

"It's alright. Uhm… I have to go now." I started to walk away, hastily.

"Ok! See you later Bella!" He screamed.

I sighed and went to my first period class.

I entered the room and Angela shyly waved at me. I gave her a small smile as I made my way to the empty seat next to her.

"Hey Bella. Nice day today huh?" She asked, giving me a lopsided smile.

"Yeah. It is." I nodded at her then turned my attention to my books. Yes, my books.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping maybe if you, me and Jessica would go to Port Angeles on Saturday during lunch time? I really need some girl help." Her eyes looked like they were pleading—yes they were. I couldn't say no to Angela. She has always been so nice to me. Maybe Charlie would be proud too that I'm actually _doing_ something and not just moping around in my room all day.

"Yeah sure. That sounds good. Is there anything special coming up?" I asked curiously.

"Actually yes. I'm going on a date with Ben. And I guess I'm kind of worried about…" She paused. "How I'd look." She dropped her head avoiding my eyes.

I had to give a slight chuckle. Angela was worried about how she looked. She never really did. "That's great! I'm happy for you two."

Just then, our teacher came in the room giving us no time to talk anymore.

"I'll call you Friday to confirm it all." She whispered to me and I gave a nod.

School was boring as usual. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Most of the people here are acting like zombies. I just sat on my desk each period, and then try my hardest to listen to the teacher drone on and on about some things that I don't even remember now.

Lunch came and I heard a variety of topics from the lunch tables. Some of them were hard to pick up. The most interesting one that I had heard was about _them._

Some of the students said that _they_ had gotten kicked out of school because of cheating in every single tests and quizzes. No surprise there since _they_ get every single question right. I wonder why.

Another was that _he _was caught selling drugs to some people. Wow was the only word I can thing of.

The most unusual story was that _he_ had begged _his_ parents to move to another state because everyone thought that _he _was gay. I have a slight chuckle under my breath. **(A/N: When Bella means **_**he, **_**it means Edward.)**

I sat down at our usual lunch table and everyone turned to look at me and each gave me a small smile, then they all went back to their conversations.

The rest of the day went by so quickly. I wonder if someone owned a device that fast forwarded time. Is it probable that this someone could own a device that can rewind time? I almost slapped myself for thinking this. How could I possibly live my life peacefully if I couldn't stop thinking about all of _them? _Oh wait, I can't!

The last bell of the day had rung and I sprinted to my locker. I walked hastily to my truck then turned on the engine.

I jumped a little, still trying to get used to the roaring of it. I was about to drive away when I heard a tap on the passenger side window. I turned to look and no one was there. That was the second time today. I think I'm going insane. I'm hearing things.

I drove away silently.

I parked my truck in the driveway and I saw Charlie's cruiser. He was home early today.

I unlocked the door and took off my shoes.

"Dad?" I asked, wondering where he was.

"In here Bells." He answered.

I walked towards the living room and saw him watching baseball, again. "What do you want for dinner?"

"No need to worry about that, Bells. I ordered some pizza and Buffalo wings. Billy and Jacob, plus the others are coming over. Their cable was out in La Push so I invited them over to watch baseball."

"Oh ok then. I'll be upstairs doing homework if you need me." I answered already going up the stairs.

"Ok." Charlie's reply faded as I closed the door behind me.

I threw my bag aside then slumped on my bed face down. I closed my eyes and everything was dark. Suddenly, my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket. Restricted: it had said. I wondered who that could be, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

No reply.

"Hello?"

No reply.

I got annoyed so I closed my phone. I groaned.

I heard a loud crash in the backyard. I ignored it but then I heard the leaves on the trees being shuffled, and heard a big branch break. My head shot up at the window but nothing was there.

I got up and opened my bedroom window. Nothing. No one in sight. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. My head was messing with me.

I closed the window and I swear, at the corner of my eye, I saw someone run faster than the wind.

* * *

Here you go! The second chapter!

I wonder who that was! They keep stalking Bella! Ahhh!!!

Phew! I hope it wasn't that bad.

Tell me what you think of it!!!

I'd appreciate them reviews… lol…

If I made some errors, tell me.


	3. Comfort

Come Back To Me

Summary: Set in New Moon. What if Bella jumped of the cliff, hit her head on a rock, and lost all of her memories? She doesn't remember anything or anyone, but just the fact that there is an Edward in her life, though she doesn't remember how he looks like, she knows his voice by heart. But what if Jacob, desperate to have Bella as his own, pretends to be Edward, despite the fact that Bella doesn't believe him? Alice gets a vision of what happened to Bella, but it wasn't clear enough for Jacob was interfering. Will Edward come back once he finds out what occurred to Bella? Will Jacob succeed in his plan pretending to be Edward to get Bella for himself? Will Bella ever find out that Jacob isn't Edward by finding the real "voice"?

Pairings: Same Same

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything but the plot of the story.

* * *

Bella's POV (Wednesday--same night from last chapter)

Recap from last chapter: _I heard a loud crash in the backyard. I ignored it but then I heard the leaves on the trees being shuffled, and heard a big branch break. My head shot up at the window but nothing was there. _

_I got up and opened my bedroom window. Nothing. No one in sight. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. My head was messing with me. _

_I closed the window and I swear, at the corner of my eye, I saw someone run faster than the wind._

I crashed my body on my bed and sighed heavily. I closed my eyes trying to block what's around me; everything was black. I liked that feeling. I felt safe in my own world. I can see no hatred, pain or even love. No one can harm me, or ever leave me. If only it were like that in the real world, where everything can be what I want it to be.

The pain that my heart had felt for months was slowly subsiding. A small smile had escaped my lips. Until a few minutes later, a familiar face crossed my mind, and everything was bright again; all was clear. And every drop of pain was coming back again.

I could see the guilt and aching in his eyes. My favorite crooked-smile was replaced by a frown. I tried to fight the urge to bring back the darkness that had once helped me try to forget about my problems for a split second, but I couldn't. It was too hard.

I quickly opened my eyes, but it felt uncanny. When I had closed my eyes, and saw his face, everything was bright. There was light in every corner. But when I had opened them, I saw darkness—and it was only five o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was still up.

I had realized that I have been lying to myself. _He_ was the light of my world. When he was here, I could see everything vividly. I had no problems at all. Now that he was gone, I couldn't see clarity. I _needed _him.

I screamed on my pillow and tried to bite it in two. It didn't work. My teeth were weak, and so was my heart. I wasn't as strong as I thought I would be.

I bit down hard on the pillow again, and I failed.

"So, what did that pillow ever do to you?" I heard a familiar voice ask me and my head shot up.

"Jake!" I quickly got up and gave him a hug.

"You missed me that much?"

"Yes. Of course." But not as much as I missed _him._

He sat down on my computer chair, and I went back to my bed, sitting cross-legged with the pillow I had tried to bite in half, across my lap.

"So do you want to tell me why you tried to bite that pillow again?" He questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

"I was frustrated so took out my anger on this pillow, rather than my headboard."

He stifled a laugh and I gave him a glare. "Sorry Bella, honey. I just thought it was hilarious that you were taking your anger out. Any luck with that one though?"

"No." I sighed.

"I should be asking you what's wrong but I think I already know what it is. Do you want to talk about it or would you rather keep it to yourself?"

I looked at him and concern was written across his face. But I didn't want Jacob to be involved in this type of situation. It would just be too hard to see him miserable just because of me. "No. It's fine. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He got up and sat next to me. He took me in his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder. He was rubbing his hands on my arms, kind of like comforting me. "Because seeing you like this Bells, it's heartbreaking. Every time I would see you, I know that you're hiding the sadness behind that beautiful smile of yours."

"You do know that hiding things inside of you is not healthy right? Come on. Talk to Dr. Jacob. He's at your service 24/7."

I looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I gave him a lopsided smile. "Thanks Jake. But I'd rather not have you involve in this. I'm sorry if you're sad because of my misery, but please Jacob, don't be. Not because of me. I've already hurt a lot of people and my conscience is building up on me."

I was on the verge of crying but I fought back the tears. I've done Jacob enough trouble and I don't want to add more.

"Do you want to cry and let it out Bells? I think it would be healthier. You know, 9 out of 10 people said that they felt better after crying their eyes out." He hugged me tighter, enveloping me with his strong arms—arms that have been protecting me for months.

"You do know that 83% of statistics are made up on the spot right?" I laughed.

"See! You smiled! I knew my humor can make you feel better."

"Thanks Jacob. For everything."

"No sweat, Bells."

We sat there for quite a while and I felt safe.

"Kids! Come on! Dinner is ready!" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs.

"And that would be your dad ruining the perfect moment." Jacob said.

He loosened his grip on me so I could get up. "Come on Jake. Let's go." I grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs. It was a challenge since he weighed ten times more than me.

"So what were you two doing up there?" Billy asked narrowing his eyes.

Jacob and I laughed and they all looked at us like they were missing something. They were.

"Don't worry Billy. Nothing happened. We just caught up on things. That's all." I replied.

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Jacob announce while rubbing his tummy. **(A/N: Or should I say, toned 6 pack abs?!?! YAW! Karyna, if you are reading this, please, don't say anything.)**

"When are you _never_ starving Jacob?" I joked.

He ignored me and walked towards the food. It was like the pizza summoned for him to come and he was hypnotized by the parmesan cheese. I had to fight back a laugh. He was holding a bottle of ketchup and I wouldn't want to be squirted with it.

"Ok guys! The game is starting." Charlie announced. Everyone quickly shuffled around to find the perfect spot while the kids, stayed in the dining room. The pizza was halfway finished.

"Hey Bells. Do you want to go for a walk? I need to digest the food I just ate. I wouldn't want to blow up like a blowfish!" Jacob suggested, grinning.

"Ok then. Let's go." I said grabbing my jacket from the coat rack. "Hey dad! Jacob and I are going for a walk. We'll just be around the corner."

"Ok. Be safe." Charlie said, not taking his eyes of the television screen.

"I think they're occupied Bells." Jacob laughed, opening the door.

Thankfully it wasn't raining outside. The sky was beautiful. The stars were shining brightly. It was a new moon.

"What was that?" Jacob asked, just as we were walking on the driveway.

"What are you talking about?" I eyed him curiously.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

"It was probably just the wind. Come on. Let's go." But deep down inside, I knew it was a _something.

* * *

_

Yey!

I updated another story and I'm so proud again!

Lol!

Tell me what you think of it!

I'll be updating more stories tomorrow I hope!

Dedicated to my friendships... You know who you are... :)


	4. Dreaming

Come Back To Me

Summary: Set in New Moon. What if Bella jumped of the cliff, hit her head on a rock, and lost all of her memories? She doesn't remember anything or anyone, but just the fact that there is an Edward in her life, though she doesn't remember how he looks like, she knows his voice by heart. But what if Jacob, desperate to have Bella as his own, pretends to be Edward, despite the fact that Bella doesn't believe him? Alice gets a vision of what happened to Bella, but it wasn't clear enough for Jacob was interfering. Will Edward come back once he finds out what occurred to Bella? Will Jacob succeed in his plan pretending to be Edward to get Bella for himself? Will Bella ever find out that Jacob isn't Edward by finding the real "voice"?

Pairings: Same Same

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything but the plot of the story.

* * *

Bella's POV

Recap: _Thankfully it wasn't raining outside. The sky was beautiful. The stars were shining brightly. It was a new moon._

"_What was that?" Jacob asked, just as we were walking on the driveway._

"_What are you talking about?" I eyed him curiously._

"_Nothing. I just thought I heard something."_

"_It was probably just the wind. Come on. Let's go." But deep down inside, I knew it was a __something._

The night had gone by so fast, that I didn't even know it. First, I was walking along the neighborhood with Jacob, and the next thing I knew, were back in the house, with everyone gone, with the exception of Billy and Jared, who was sitting on the countertop, chomping down the left over chicken. I was just hoping he wouldn't break the countertop, 'cause by the looks of him, it seems like he weighs over 200 pounds.

"Is he being fed during the day at all?" I wondered out loud, but softly so only Jacob would hear, as I placed my coat on the coat rack.

"Yes, I would hope so." Jacob joked. "A lot of people think he has an athlete's metabolism. But I personally think he has a dinosaur's metabolism, if such thing even exists. Every time I would see him, he either has food in his hands, or his pet turtle."

"Oh wow." I eyed Jared curiously as he grabbed the bowl with the gravy and ate it like it was just a bowl of soup. "Pet turtle? Why can't he just get a dog? I mean, I would love to have a pet dog."

"I don't know." Jacob replied, closing the door behind him. "He has a thing about dogs. He says it's _not right, _whatever the heck that means. And he doesn't like cats either if you must know."

What would be 'not right' about a dog? Why wouldn't he like to have a cat or a dog? Jared has weird tastes. It's probably just because of all the food he is eating. I mean seriously, this boy doesn't stop! Right now, at this exact moment, he is licking the cheese off his fingers. He just had some Flamin' Hot Cheetos. I felt like I was going to puke. Pizza, chicken, a bowl of gravy _and _Flamin' Hot Cheetos was on Jared's menu for tonight.

"There you are." Charlie said, pushing Billy's wheelchair in front of him. "Billy here was worried that you guys were attacked by a bear that he kept asking Jared to look for you so I had to assure him every time that you guys are alright." Billy then gave Charlie a look. "You guys are alright, right?"

"Yes we are Chief! We're all in one piece." Jacob replied. "At least I think we are." He said in a serious tone as Billy ran over his toes. "Owww!"

"I think it's time to go." Billy said waving Jared over to him. "Thanks for sharing the TV and for dinner Charlie."

"Anytime." Charlie responded opening the door for his friend and Jared, who was now pushing the chair. "I think the kids had fun too."

"I'm pretty sure they did Charlie. I'm sure they did."

"Bye Chief! The chicken was so delicious." Jared complimented my dad's take out chicken and waved goodbye, pushing Billy's wheelchair to their car.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you soon?" Jacob asked, raising both his eyebrows.

"Sure thing Jake." And then he was gone. I then turned to my dad and said, "I think I'm gonna call it a night dad. I'm exhausted. I'll just clean all this up tomorrow."

"That's no problem Bells. I think I can manage cleaning up this kitchen. Just go get some rest. Goodnight Bells."

I went up to my room, and grabbed some clean pajamas. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and then changed into my pj's. I said goodnight one last time to Charlie before closing my bedroom door behind me.

As I was about to pull the covers off my bed, I had noticed that my window was open and the cold wind was blowing my curtains. I then closed the window softly, so our neighbors wouldn't hear a loud bang in the middle of the night, and think that something had gone wrong.

I turned my alarm on to 6:00 am, slipped in the covers, and turned off my lamp. Hopefully, I wouldn't dream of anything that I wouldn't want to dream about. I already have too much to handle in reality that dreams can't add more to the problem. I closed my eyes, and then I was unconscious.

_I was in a dark forest, running, trying to catch my breath. The moon was full and wolves were howling. I was alone, only trees are surrounding me. My heart rate keeps racing and I wonder if I would die of a heart attack._

_The only light I see is coming from the sky, and the only thing I see, is the reflection of the moon on a near body of water. I called out, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" The only reply I got was the wind and the wolves were still howling._

_I stayed in place, searching for any signs of breathing mammals. And something caught my eye. By the river bank, drinking water, was a figure of an animal. I can't quite figure out what it is. It looked liked it was just the size of a human, a little bigger than the average one though. I took a few steps forward, trees guiding me, so I can get a closer look of the creature._

_It continued to drink water from the river and it still hadn't noticed I was there. I was very careful not to step on dried leaves so it wouldn't run away in terror. I had to be as quite as a mouse. But unluckily, my uncoordinated self had once again, betrayed me. I tripped on a tree root and fell flat on my face. _

_I looked up to see if the creature had notice and it did. I started freaking out. My eyes widened, mouth hanged, and heart stopped beating. My breathing pattern was inconsistent, that I thought that I would have died that minute. It wasn't an animal at all, and the river wasn't filled with water. It was a river filled with _blood_ and the creature, was _Edward.

_"Edward." I whispered._

_Blood was dripping out of his mouth, he didn't have a shirt on, just pants, and he was barefooted. I tried to stand up and run to him but my jeans were caught in the tree root. _

_"Edward!" I called. But he had turned around and ran. _

_"NO!!!" I screamed. And then a bright flash of light appeared._

"Bella! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" I heard Charlie's worried voice.

I opened my eyes and Charlie was standing on my bed side. "What happened?"

"You were screaming 'NO' repeatedly so I thought you were having a nightmare and I decided to wake you up." He explained. "What were you dreaming about?"

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. "It's nothing dad." I answered as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You sure?" He insisted,

"Yeah. I was just dreaming about a hunter killing a deer." I lied.

"Ok. Well, get some more sleep. It's the middle of the night and I don't want you dozing off in school." He turned on his heel and closed the door behind him.

I slumped back on my head and sighed heavily. I couldn't tell Charlie what I had actually dreamed of. He would probably just give me a lecture and send me back to mom and Phil, and I didn't want to.

I had thought of my dream and wondered what it had meant. I knew for a fact that _he_ wouldn't drink human blood and _he_ wouldn't feast on that much blood. Why was _he_ half-naked? Barefoot? In the forest? Alone? So many questions were running through my head that I thought my brain would explode.

So much for not wanting to dream of _him._

* * *

OMG!

I haven't updated in such a long time!

I feel so terrible.

I tried my hardest writing this. It might not be the best.

Review?? Thanks!


End file.
